


厨师、大盗、他的太太和她的情人

by shawnz0901



Category: Inception
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnz0901/pseuds/shawnz0901
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>结婚养娃的盗梦夫夫 午后厨房小肉饼</p><p>结尾来自一个段子，像原作者致敬，很好笑。</p>
            </blockquote>





	厨师、大盗、他的太太和她的情人

厨师、大盗、他的太太和她的情人

 

-

休息日。下午三点钟的时候，Arthur给整片院子除完草，抱着几枝现剪下来的的玫瑰花绕过泳池走进他和Eames的房子。伦敦刚下过雨，空气里全是湿漉漉的青草味和玫瑰的香气，Arthur穿过客厅，从咖啡桌上抽了张Eames早晨就摊在那里的报纸，站着检查了背面的填字游戏——Eames早就做完了它们，用Evelyn的粉色铅笔，并且把每一个空格都涂满了粉红色——然后他挑起眉毛，用那张报纸把花包好。Eames那含糊的英国腔正从厨房里飘进他的耳朵。

 

“……乔治娜恨透了她的丈夫，”Eames用那种和缓的、同幼儿交谈的温柔语调说，一边往面团上刷着瓷碗里的蛋液，他身上套了件围裙，粉色细格子，还有一点俏皮的荷叶花边，“他高谈阔论，粗俗不堪，蛮横地统治着一切，他——”

 

“——他也吃蔓越莓司康和巧克力小甜饼吗？”Evelyn眨着她棕色的大眼睛，漫不经心地追问，手指绕着一绺落在脸颊边的长发玩，“他喜欢在热巧克力里加棉花糖吗？”Arthur把花放在桌上，一边听着，一边努力咽下偷笑的动静。

 

“哦宝贝，”但Eames语气轻快地回答，就好像他回答的是《乔叟故事》里为什么公鸡能预测未来似的，“乔治娜的丈夫——那个大坏蛋，他喜欢在人的身上刷烤肉酱，然后把人摆在餐桌上，一块一块地割，乔治娜的情夫——”

 

我的个天呐。Arthur沉下脸，更深地皱起了眉，他现在不得不出现打断Eames把这个该死的“童话故事”讲述得更不得体了，“——Eames。”Arthur走进厨房，靠着门框抱起手臂，语气相当不满，“我想至少我可以确定你在讲一个PG-13的故事，而你现在进行到的部分是辅导级。”

 

“午安，Darling，别生气我这不是正在辅导吗？”Eames抬起头，给了正在警告他的Arthur一个大大的微笑，他这会儿已经飞快地把那些小面团儿都收拾好了，“拿蔓越莓干给我好吗，Eve？谢谢。”

 

“我来拿。”Arthur说，走过去拉开冰箱门，“你知道她会偷吃。她现在正在掉牙，只要有机会就把甜的东西往嘴里塞。”Arthur把盛干果的纸盒递给Eames，意有所指地看了一眼他们的女儿，Evelyn嘟着她好看的小嘴，气呼呼地把脸转向另一边。

 

“哈哈，生气可没用，Lady。”Eames被Evelyn的不高兴脸逗得哈哈大笑，有一小撮短发在他脑袋上支棱着，配他洗得看不出颜色的旧T恤和粉红细格子围裙简直可笑至极，虽然他自己丝毫没有察觉这点，“我曾经做过比从三层梦境跌落还恐怖的努力想要去改变十点半以后的规则，你猜我成功了没？”说着Eames把烤盘推进烤箱，冲Evelyn眨了下眼睛。

 

他们的女儿撇撇嘴，Evelyn有着和Arthur一样棕色的眼睛，以及Eames那种英国式的、有些傲慢的高挺鼻梁，那让她像个女王似的甩动她刚留到肩膀的棕发然后目不斜视地走开了，连经过Arthur身边的时候就只是几乎不存在地用肩膀碰了碰她这位父亲的手，以示问候。

 

“她生气的时候大概会认为自己是Elsa，碰到我我就会变成冰雕。”Arthur评论道，从摆满了锡茶壶和一堆古董茶具的流理台上找出他的马克杯，给自己倒了点Eames做蔓越莓司康用剩下的全脂牛奶。

 

Eames看了一眼端起杯子喝牛奶的Arthur——那把大得可笑的马克杯上印的是“KEEP CALM and DREAM BIGGER”——然后把沾满黄油、面糊和蛋液的烘焙手套扯下来卷成一团丢掉，烤箱一声不吭地开始运作起来。Eames靠近他，脸上带着戏谑的笑，以及奶油和香气，“她可真像你，是不？”他伸出手，拨弄着Arthur脸旁一缕散落的黑发。下午时分的阳光穿过空气中雨水的气息照射进来。

 

在他们的生活中没有Evelyn出现的日子里，休息日的Arthur会是，一只大型的懒惰又满足的加菲猫，或者，可以不用穿蕾丝束胸马甲的黑桃皇后。这意味着Arthur从他扣到最上面一颗纽扣的西装三件套里走出来，只有空荡荡的丝绒睡袍，陷在沙发里和Eames抢夺遥控器，用脚趾换台，看很多很多集80年代动画木偶剧。Eames多么怀念这个啊，他们为傻兮兮的美式肥皂剧争吵，Arthur说想看Eames穿那些可笑的喇叭裤，嘲笑他在21世纪还留着他可怕的花衬衫，他们就像愚蠢的高中男孩那样扭打在一起，最后以大汗淋漓的成年人性爱而结束。

 

然而Arthur舔掉嘴唇上沾着的牛奶印，伸出一根手指在Eames的手心里纠正，“a），我小时候听话至极，最有可能惹恼我爸妈的事可能就是跟你跑了还被你搞大了肚子，”（Eames咯咯直笑，咧着嘴露出他乱糟糟的门牙）“b），你刚刚说十点半以后的规则——我记下来了。”Arthur顿了顿，目光扫射着Eames的全身，“c），你现在穿着一件粉红色荷叶边围裙跟我调情，无异于一位维多利亚时期的胖女佣勾引她英俊无比的主人。”

 

Eames凑上去，用牙齿追逐Arthur伸得笔直的手指，鼻尖蹭到他的脸颊。Eames身上是全然的干燥和暖意，Arthur呼吸到他的呼吸，混合着烘焙的甜味，Arthur像躲开一头大型金毛猎犬的舌头那样躲着他，酒窝深刻地挂在嘴角。“你猜Elsa女王去哪儿了？”Eames从喉咙里沙哑地咕哝，近距离注视Arthur懒洋洋笑着半闭的眼睛。

 

“你想去找她堆雪人可别叫上我。”Arthur轻声说道，把马克杯推到身后的流理台上。

 

“Naughty.”Eames飞快地嗤笑了一声，宽大的手掌摩挲他的后颈，动作轻柔得好像有一天早晨，Arthur瞥见Eames一边微笑着一边为Evelyn系上她辫梢的蝴蝶结，“你还说Eve的坏脾气都是我宠的。”Eames摇摇头，手指从Arthur浸润在阳光和烘烤的香气里修长的脖子滑到了他衬衫的领口，Arthur轻轻叹息着，稍微偏过头，好让Eames粗糙的指腹抚摸他锁骨旁那颗深褐色的痣，“难道不是吗？”他暧昧而温吞地笑了，声音低沉又干渴，“Sugar Daddy.”

 

Eames眼神猛地深沉了，灰绿的眼睛危险地眯了起来，尽管他身上包裹着那些结实起伏的肌肉和纹身的是褪色旧T恤和粉红荷叶边围裙，Arthur还是感觉到了自己沉重的呼吸，和突突狂跳的心脏一起，他不自觉地咬住了嘴唇，直到Eames的拇指蹭到那儿，用力向下，露出他的牙床又松开，“啊哦，我想，”Eames脸上挂着意义不明的笑。“Daddy需要递交十点半草案的修正案。”男人的指尖深入，摩擦过他湿润的牙齿又松开。

 

Arthur喘息着，似乎终于投降于Eames毫不费力的调情，他只是花了一秒钟时间越过Eames肩头扫视了他们身后巨大的（还沾着面粉）的木桌子，和烤箱液晶显示屏的时间，然后灵活地纵身坐上他们的桌子。“去锁门，Eames先生。”他踢了踢他丈夫系着围裙的屁股。

 

Eames开怀大笑，从脖子上扯掉那件可笑的、粉色细格子缀荷叶边的围裙抓在手上，大步走到厨房门口给门上锁，打开，再锁上第二遍，职业习惯。当他回头，他所看到的是Arthur只属于周末的Under Armour运动裤扔在身后的桌面上，Arthur上身浅色的亚麻衬衫敞开着，隐约透出他结实的胸口和小腹，向下，Arthur那漂亮的手指漫不经心地套弄着大腿间半硬的老二，线条匀称的小腿垂下来，晃动着脚尖。Eames被这景象震惊，而Arthur只是懒洋洋笑着，勾起脚尖去够Eames的腿。

 

“我真他妈的——操。”Eames凑上去，扳过Arthur的下巴用力而火热地吻他，舌尖撬开他格格直笑的嘴巴伸进去翻搅着他的舌头，舔他敏感的上颚和牙齿，Arthur吞咽着，喉咙里发出猫咪一样舒服的呼呼声，喉结上下滑动，一面手上焦急地掀起Eames的T恤抚摸Eames饱满结实的肌肉。“你坏透了，”Eames松开他的舌头，粗喘着想要拨开Arthur不停揉捏他乳头的手指，声音嘶哑，“告诉我哪儿有润滑。”

 

“嘿Daddy你可是这儿的老大，”Arthur不高兴地抗议，眉毛耷拉着，光溜溜的屁股在桌面上挪来挪去，“别想让我去楼上拿。”

 

“好吧。”Eames气喘吁吁地扒了扒头发。“你介意橄榄油吗？”

 

“Eames！”Arthur翻了个白眼，抬起一条赤裸的腿勾着Eames粗壮的腰。Eames低头看了一眼他们硬得贴着小腹的老二，和Arthur在亲吻中被揉乱的卷发。“我只是想问问，Darling，毕竟那瓶有机特级初榨橄榄油要好几十磅，树莓口味的润滑剂才多少钱？”

 

“你简直是个疯子。”Arthur在Eames嘟囔着转过身去拿橄榄油的时候又一次揣了他的屁股。

 

但当Eames浸满油脂的粗壮手指一点点挤进Arthur身体里的时候，他再也不敢乱动了，他搂着Eames的脖子，仰起头长长地吸气，视线模糊着，墙壁上地中海风格的小块瓷砖和Eames堆满一整个玻璃橱柜的威士忌在他脑海中摇晃，被撑开填满的感觉那么清晰，而那些从烤箱里冒出来的香甜的气味却几乎让他像个醉鬼。很快Eames开始移动手腕，在Arthur情不自禁呻吟出声的时候再挤进一根手指，Arthur皱紧眉毛，泄露出一声尖叫。

 

“嘘——”Eames搂着他，鼻尖蹭着Arthur汗湿的耳廓，小声喃喃着，手指进出个不停，“你太紧了，宝贝儿，你他妈紧得简直还像个小处女一样……”Arthur哼哼着，在他的手腕上扭动腰肢，催促Eames的动作，“快点儿，我可以了，Eames，操我吧。”

 

“天呐，天呐，”Eames抽出手指，而Arthur立刻打开双腿，他的衬衫凌乱着，在Eames扶着润滑过的阴茎推进他体内的时候发出让Eames疯狂的小声音，他散乱的卷发落在额头上，眼神涣散着，Eames不会错过这一刻，“Arthur，”他叹息，把全身心的注意力都投入到他们结合的动作里去，直到感觉到自己的大腿碰到Arthur被橄榄油和汗水弄得滑溜溜的臀瓣。“我的Arthur，你他妈简直太美了。”Eames让自己的手指贴着Arthur的发根揪着那儿汗湿的短发，而Arthur什么也不能说，只是喘息着，用漆黑的眼睛望着他。

 

下一秒Eames就爆发起来，搂着Arthur的腰野蛮地往里撞去，像头饥饿无比的野兽那样操着他，Arthur花了几乎最大的克制力不让自己尖叫着呻吟出声，但却无法掩盖Eames干他的时候每一次顶进去肉体碰撞的下流声响，和他们剧烈的动作带动桌子咯噔晃动的声音，他只好更用力地搂着Eames的肩膀，一边把腿张得更开，脚趾蜷缩着攀着Eames耸动的腰，汗水不停地滑下来，他张大了嘴巴无声地喘着。

 

而Eames突然把他抱了起来。Arthur被吓了一跳，本能地用力扒住Eames的肩膀，指甲陷进布满纹身的皮肤，Eames笑了一下，换了个角度再次顶进去，Arthur再也忍不住了，呜咽着呻吟出声。“我真想念这个，宝贝儿，想念白天把你扒光的时候……”Eames粗喘着，贴着Arthur的嘴角胡乱说着话，一边腾出一只手去抚慰他夹在他们当中湿得乱七八糟的老二，Arthur尖锐地吸着气，在他手上扭着腰，想要把自己逼到高潮，而Eames只是粗暴地撸了几下，他猛地一僵，射了Eames满手。Eames还在持续不停地用力干他，他射完以后的身体柔软而敏感，“……去他的十点半规定，”Eames的声音几乎在破碎的边缘了，“我想随时都干你，宝贝儿，你得为我受着这个，操——”然后高潮像暴雨那样掀翻了他。

 

“好的。”Arthur懒懒地抚摸着Eames埋在他胸前的脖子，好让男人一点点平复射精过后的剧烈喘息。空气里弥漫着浓郁香甜的香气。“你的蔓越莓小甜饼烤好了，Eames先生。”

 

稍微晚些的时候，Eames讨好地把蔓越莓司康涂满果酱递给Evelyn，而Arthur也不再念叨她的虫牙了，他们陷进沙发里，陪Evelyn看第三季快乐树的朋友们，Evelyn舒服地靠在Arthur和Eames中间，当动画片里爆出一大股粉红色血浆的时候正把果酱吃得满嘴都是。Arthur的手指温柔地在女儿发间穿梭着。他们中间没有一个人就动画片的血腥剧情发表评论。

 

“Daddy，我可以问一个问题吗？”Evelyn吃完了点心，滋滋有味地唆着手指。

 

Eames把她的手从嘴里拉下来，“是什么呢，甜心？”

 

“Virgin是什么？”Evelyn用她那奶声奶气的、从Eames那里学来的伦敦腔困惑地问道。

 

Arthur手上梳理着她头发的动作立刻僵硬了。 

 

“Eames。”Arthur转过头看着他，牙齿磨得咔咔响，无声地做了个口型，“都他妈怪你。我要杀了你。”

 

“呃……这个，Honey，呃，这是一个——”Eames一边支支吾吾地应付着他们刚满五岁半的女儿，一边向Arthur使眼色证明自己的无辜（“她才不到六岁！怎么可能需要性教育！你是白痴吗Arthur！”），“——这是一个相当、相当复杂——”但Arthur看上去几乎要随时从沙发垫子里掏出他的Glock 18了，Evelyn甩了甩长发，仰起脸天真地看看这个，又看看那个。

 

“What？”Evelyn眨着眼睛，看不懂两个大人的反应，所以她有些不耐烦地又问，“那什么又是Extra Virgin？”

 

他们两个愣住了一秒，然后Eames爆发出他能想到的最开心的大笑，笑得几乎快把咖啡桌踢到，Evelyn像看傻子一样看着她的这位父亲。而Arthur一脸黑线，嘴唇紧紧地抿着。

 

“你还想听厨师、大盗、他的太太和她的情人的故事吗，Eve？”Arthur拍了拍沙发坐垫，冲女儿亲切地笑。Eames十分肯定他刚刚是把Glock放回了它原来呆着的位置。

 

-The End-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
